A Servant Worth His Salt
by D3athz-C4lling
Summary: In the house of Vainamoinen, all await the return of the young master. But none were quite as excited as Berwald – the household's finest servant. But even the best can make mistakes sometimes, and when that happens, like all the rest they must be disciplined accordingly. Master/Servant AU. FinSu.


**A/N:** This one goes out to the lovely writer fyfinsu! Please do visit her stories and give them some love too because they're so awesome :) I feel like I might have taken her request a bit too far...^^'

I'm so sorry it took me a while to get around to it! Nonetheless, I hope I didn't disappoint, but I apologize ahead of time if I did.

 **Warnings:** FinSu in that order with top!Tino and bottom!Berwald, completely consensual hints of BDSM, human AU.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia.

Thank you fyfinsu for requesting this and your patience (because I'm sure I'm testing it lol), and I do hope that you'll enjoy! ^^

* * *

In the house of Vainamoinen, there was an air of excitement as the maids and servants bustled over the return of their young master.

But no one was more excited than Berwald Oxenstierna, the family's most trusted and loyal servant. Despite all the rummaging, cleaning, and scampering of the staff, it was not enough for him. Given the occasion, everything must be spotless upon his beloved master's entry – nothing short of perfection would do.

When everyone in the house knew that the young master has arrived, they all greeted him with much fanfare at the doorstep at dusk.

But not Berwald.

No, the devoted servant was still obsessively cleaning, tucked away in a corner of the house in the young master's study room.

Berwald's hands moved listlessly over the mahogany wood of the bookshelf with a cloth, wiping the same spot once, twice, three times before slowing, his breath coming out shorter and body shivering. The whole room was flawless, that he knew, but still he remained.

He was waiting.

And he couldn't wait to be found.

The blond let out a small gasp when he finally heard what could only be the young master's footsteps approaching the closed door. He then heard the door click open and the crashing of fine china when he whirled around and carelessly knocked the display off the shelf.

Their eyes met throughout it all.

"Welcome back, young master." Berwald greeted easily, followed by a hand over his chest and low bow.

Tino Vainamoinen, the heir of the household, said nothing as his top servant nonchalantly broke one of the many knick-knacks he didn't care for…doing so deliberately even. Still in the attire he wore during his travels of a long black coat, elegant lace cravat over a white dress shirt, and fine black leather boots and gloves, his expression remained neutral as he greeted back "Thank you, Oxenstierna."

To any other inhabitant here in the house, it would appear as though the tall servant was grimacing. But his master knew better; he saw the way those cyan eyes behind thin wire-framed glasses were twinkling playfully at him.

"Oh dear, you've made quite a mess," Tino finally broke eye contact with the other to stare at the shattered ornament around the taller blond. "Please do clean this up, and when you're done I want you in my chambers."

"Yes, master." He replied too eagerly, bending over to gather the pieces of broken porcelain into the cloth he had. As he worked, he felt violet eyes on him the whole time from behind and he smirked slightly.

Tino shamelessly watched his servant take his sweet time picking up the broken dish, eyes trained on that toned backside waving in front of him, practically wiggling to an unsung rhythm, tempting him.

Neither said anything before the young master excused himself without another word.

But both knew what was to come.

* * *

By the time Berwald was done with his task and had freshened up, night had fully fallen upon the household and the staff fast asleep.

Knowing the layout of the large house like the back of his hand, he wounded through the halls without any light before coming to the young master's bedroom. It may be closed, but a faint glow coming from underneath the door indicated that its inhabitant was far from slumbering.

"My master, I'm here," After a couple of delicate knocks on the grand door, Berwald let himself in to find Tino casually sitting in a plush chair, his legs crossed primly.

The flickering flame from the candle sitting on the silver stand at the platinum blond's desk casted devious shadows on the young master's face, hiding the smirk and dark desire in his violet eyes.

It made Berwald shudder involuntarily.

"Ah yes, my faithful servant, right on time," Tino started. He gave the man standing at the doorway a once-over before ordering him to close and lock the door.

The servant looked simply ravishing tonight – luxurious, long blue tailcoat hugging his form in all the right places, glossy, short blond hair nicely combed back, and a clean-shaven face framed by an eyeglass chain made of fine silver and bejeweled with small sapphires dangling from those elegant glasses completed the look.

With his index finger curling in a come-hither motion, he beckoned his servant to come closer. "You know you must be punished, right?"

That voice, as smooth and light as silk, belied a certain sadism that sent chills up and down Berwald's spine as he crossed the wooden floor to the waiting man. "Yes, master."

Tino smiled all too sweetly at his cute servant's expected response. "Excellent! Now come over here," He stood up from the burgundy suede chair to meet the other blond halfway. But when they were only inches apart, he had to look slightly up to meet those yearning cyan eyes. Displeased with the height difference, the young master swiftly grabbed the other by his fine silk collar before pulling them both down so that he was in his seat again with Berwald in tow. Just as swiftly and effortlessly, one hand came up behind the staggering taller male's back and bent him over his inviting lap while the other hand shifted the servant's body completely over his thighs into a more comfortable position.

Berwald gasped lightly at the sudden and violent motion, but near the end of that gasp was a small moan of anticipation.

Nothing escaped the young master, and he caught the beautiful sound leaving his servant's alluring lips as he pulled down on the other's black trousers to reveal his backside.

The loyal servant wasn't wearing anything underneath those trousers.

"Lovely as always," Tino cooed. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were looking forward to this."

"Mmn…" was all the taller blond could respond with as his master's hand, still adorned with a black leather glove, rode up the lengths of his thighs, under the tails of his navy coat, and over his bare rump.

The first smack of his punishment and feeling of soft leather against his skin sent shivers down his spine.

"We're only getting started, my servant."

At first the spanking was gentle, just light smacks from the palm of his hand on his bare skin, slow and steady with Tino finishing each hit with a bit of groping on those tight mounds of flesh. But soon enough it picked up in speed and force and sent spikes of pleasure throughout the taller man's body.

"Mngh!"

"Now, now, Oxenstierna, take your punishment like a good servant."

"Y-Yes…master…!"

Midway the platinum blond paused to peel the gloves off his hands and threw them onto the floor so that they were finally skin to skin. That really sent his servant reeling.

Small grunts became moans that echoed in the bedroom nicely along with the sound of a hand striking against bare buttocks.

"Ah!" Berwald brought both hands up to cover his mouth after a particularly hard strike.

"You're enjoying your punishment, aren't you?" Tino accentuated his question with another hard spank against that tender rear.

There was no point in trying to hide it. "Yes, master…I love it…" Another smack and his head dropped and hung limply over Tino's thighs again, staring at the polished wood just inches below him.

"Hmm, that won't do…perhaps I should spank you even harder,"

"…Mhn…"

 _Oh gods, yes! Do it!_

Sometimes his master would use a riding crop or belt to punish him, but nothing would ever beat the sensation of the other's raw hand against him.

 **Smack!**

Tino proceeded to spank him silly.

"Ah! Yes!…Harder, master!" Each strike to his bottom sent a jolt of pleasure right down to his cock.

Alternating between Berwald's left and right cheek, Tino smirked as that beautiful skin turned red right before his very eyes from the abuse. The puckered hole hiding between those reddened mounds of flesh began to twitch with need. "Get on the bed." He ordered.

Immediately the servant did as he was told, standing straight up as best he could after being bent over for so long and sitting politely at the edge of the large bed despite the stinging sensation from his backside with his bare legs crossed, waiting for his master. He watched as Tino took off his heavy travel coat and pulled at the white cravat around his throat, the servant doing his best not to lick his lips at the sight. When his master finally approached him with much less obstructive clothing, Berwald greeted him with bedroom eyes, leaned back and steadied himself with his hands, opening his legs invitingly, shamelessly displaying his body and arousal. His heart skipped a beat when Tino nodded his head appreciatively before pushing him down onto the plush mattress and nestled between his legs.

"Excellent, simply magnificent, my dear servant," Tino praised as he hurriedly unbuttoned the blond's white dress shirt to reveal even more flushed skin and a toned body. Languidly, a hand traveled down the other's backside and slipped a finger into that heated entrance.

It went in without any resistance, wet and warm and slicked with oil; Berwald had already prepared and stretched himself.

"You've done so well," the young master said huskily into his servant's ear, easily pushing three fingers into him.

"Mmn!" The lenses of Berwald's glasses were fogging up. He began to pant as Tino toyed with his body, pumping those slender fingers slowly into him while caressing his skin with his other hand. "Ngh…I'm al-!"

The platinum blond pushed in deep, right into that spot that made Berwald arch his back.

"AH! Master!" He whined as his master continued to tease him.

Tino simply chuckled lightly from above and said "Such a lovely spread you've prepared for me…" He made his point by stroking those inner thighs appreciatively, keeping them open. "I want to take my time and savor it." The young master kept the other's mouth occupied by kissing him fervently, his fingers prodding here and there inside Berwald and only occasionally giving him what he wanted.

The loyal servant wasn't sure when his glasses and remaining garments were stripped from him, but he couldn't care less as his master's hot, wet tongue traveled down his jaw and lower to his neck where it suckled the supple flesh there. His hands flew up and grabbed the other's shoulders the moment Tino lightly bit into his neck at the same time brushed up against that bundle of nerves inside. "Mas…ter…!"

Watching the taller man writhe from the ministration was a treat in and of itself.

"No, master, I-ah!" Berwald moaned out and screwed his eyes shut when those fingers inside him hit his prostate again, the sensation simply divine. His master knew him inside and out, knowing exactly how to reduce him to putty in his hands. Tino played him like a fine-tuned instrument, easily making him arch, twitch, and moan at his command. Those violet eyes looking down at him ravenously was enough to make him shudder. "Oh please…stop teasing…I need-!" Now a hand was on his arousal, stroking him and he keened.

"If you want me to take you so badly, turn around and get on your knees." Tino smiled with impish glee when Berwald scrambled onto his hands and knees on the mattress, hips leveled just right for him to ravish. The way they swayed provocatively at him was simply hypnotic. Greedily he massaged the red and aching backside, reveling in the feel of that smooth skin before moving his hands up to hold the body in front of him steady.

Berwald did his best to turn around to see his beloved master, egging him on with those glassy cyan eyes. He didn't have to wait very long as he felt something hot and hard rub against his entrance enticingly.

"You broke one of my dishes, now I'm going to break your hips."

Berwald bit back a moan at those words as they were breathed into his ear and Tino entered him inch by delicious inch.

"You're not going to be able to walk tomorrow."

"Ah!"

Tino leaned forward to press his full weight onto Berwald's back, arms wounding around those broad shoulders and pulling the heated body back to fuck him deeper.

The servant's breath hitched when he felt Tino's tongue at the nape of his neck, licking and marking him. He would have to wear a high collared shirt tomorrow to hide the hickeys.

A different kind of skin smacking against skin resonated inside the bedroom.

Berwald lost it when Tino found his prostate again, abusing it to no end inside him. "A-Ah! Oh, master!"

"Tell me, who does this belong to?" Tino grabbed the ample and toned mounds of flesh in front of him.

"Ngh…it's yours…" He gasped when he was spanked from behind.

"Louder!"

"It's all yours, master!" He screamed and fell forward onto his arms as Tino violently rammed into his sweet spot harder than ever. "YES!" He yelped when his master slapped his rear over and over again as he fucked him senseless, his cyan eyes practically rolling back into his head.

"You like this, don't you?" Using either one or both hands to spank the other, as a good master Tino resumed the punishment.

"Yes, thank you, thank you, thank you, master!" The blond cried out in ecstasy. His master felt so good inside him, stretching and filling and pounding into him mercilessly, rocking the grand bed they were on and making him beg for more.

Tino drank all of this in, from the way his servant was squeezing him so tightly on the inside, to the way he looked so lewd on top of the bundled silk sheets, moaning into the plush mattress. Devious hands and mouth traveling along the expanse of his servant's body, Tino smirked against his skin. "That's right. Now," He grabbed the other by his luscious blond locks and lifted his head up so that his face was turned towards him once more, wanton and oh-so ravishing. That mouth slacked open, now free from the confines of the mattress and pillow, released the sweetest of sounds. But it wasn't empty for long, Tino pressing two fingers into that hot cavern where a tongue hungrily licked and sucked on them.

Completely lost to the pleasure, Berwald didn't care what his master was doing to him, ready to obey and surrender to whatever whims he had.

"I want to hear you scream my name when you come," Tino growled out. He withdrew his fingers from his servant's mouth, brutally gripping onto the other's hips and increasing his pace phenomenally for both of them to reach sweet release.

"Yes, my master!" Berwald did just that in a burst of white and stars. Behind him, he felt Tino stiffen before coming deep inside of him with a groan, shallowly thrusting to finish both their orgasms with grandeur.

It was pure ecstasy.

The light from the candle flickered and died as master and servant finally collapsed onto the bed together, completely spent and settling in for the night.

Almost immediately after Tino pulled out and laid down next to him on the mattress with the silk comforter over them, Berwald moved in close to pull the smaller male into a warm and loving embrace. The gesture was returned and he felt gentle hands rubbing soothing circles along his back and bottom. He did nothing but purr and hum once in a while as the minutes ticked by, both of them still recovering from their climax.

After a sufficient amount of time has passed and he has caught his breath, Tino chuckled into the taller man's chest, breaking all formalities and mannerisms. "Geez, Ber, if you wanted me to spank you so badly, you should've just asked!"

"But this was more fun," Berwald easily replied, keeping the other pressed up against him and a playful grin on his face.

"I can't argue about that," Tino smiled back and kissed a disheveled Berwald cuddling him on the bed. "And that's why I love you."

"I love ya too; welcome home, Tino."

"Thank you, Berwald. It's good to be back."


End file.
